Halloween la fête des morts ?
by Ayami-Inoue
Summary: Alors que Sharon décide de ne pas fêter Halloween cette année, elle prépare quand même une "chasse aux trésort" où les cohéquipiers son déjà choisis . Oz et Alice en profitent pour se rapprocher et découvrent les points faibles de l'autre ...


Les feuilles rouges ; jaunes et oranges annonçaient la venue de l'automne. La brise plus ou moins forte, faisait tomber ces feuilles maintenant fragiles et rendait le sol tri-coloré. La forêt où nous nous trouvons était tranquille, calme, les chants des oiseaux pour seule chanson. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Vous le saurez très bientôt.  
Revenons dans cette grande et luxueuse maison. La maison de la riche famille ducale des Rainsworth. Celle où notre petit groupe (qui n'en est pas le plus chaotique de la région !) vous l'aurez deviné, se préparais pour les vacances d'automne et qui dit automne dit ? Bien sur : HALLOWEEN ! Mais étrangement, (choquant même pour ceux qui connaissent les personnages) Break lui-même avait demandé à ce qu'on ne fête pas cette soirée célébrant les morts.  
-« 0.0 » fut la tête d'Oz, Alice et Gilbert (qui était quand même content car il était la cible de tous) et l'imperturbable miss Sharon qui buvait son thé.  
Flashback de Break:  
« -Break?  
-Mademoiselle? Que me vaut le plaisir de... »  
Miss Sharon, d'habitude si douce et ayant un visage d'ange était maintenant comme changée : ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise voir, sadique et son aura virait au noir.  
« -J'aurais une requête pour toi. Elle sourit de la même façon que les Halloween derniers quand elle voulait effrayer Gil.  
-Q-Oui mademoiselle ? » Il s'efforça de sourire mais la goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa joue prouvait qu'il était particulièrement effrayé.  
Elle l'avait ensuite enchaîné et l'avait torturé pour qu'il accepte d'annuler cette soirée futile pour elle (à ce moment là elle pensait à ce pauvre Oz dont l'horloge sur son torse avait avancé d'un cran) elle il fut obligé d'accepter avec son faux-sourire.  
Fin du flashback.  
A cette pensée traumatisante, tous son corps fut secoué de frisson et demanda à s'exilé dans sa chambre pendant un temps.  
*C'est quoi son problème encore à lui ?* fur la question de tous (mis a part miss Sharon).  
« -On va faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Alice  
-J'ai déjà trouvé un endroit parfait pour nous ! fit miss Sharon. J'ai acheté une maison dans une forêt plus ou moins éloignée de la ville et il me semble que c'est l'endroit parfait pour passer les vacances d'automne ! Nous y allons. dit-elle d'une façon qui disait clairement que tous le monde y était obligés.  
-Dans la forêt ? Pourquoi pas ! répondit Oz qui était toujours partant pour ce genre de chose. »  
Un petit cri aigu s'échappa du bouge de Gil. Alice, en prévoyance, s'était discrètement glissée derrière le pauvre homme. Elle attendit le meilleur moment et lui souffla doucement dans le cou en sifflant légèrement. Le pauvre sursauta et se retourna mais Alice, plus rapide, c'était cachée derrière le canapé et ricana dans son coin en entendant le couinement de Gil.  
« -La prochaine fois, il aura une crise cardiaque ! »  
Alice, légèrement surprise, se retourna et sursauta en voyant le visage d'Oz (beaucoup trop près à son goût) souriant à côté d'elle.  
« -Si tu continu comme ça, c'est moi qui vais en avoir une ! dit elle un peu trop fort.  
-Toi...STUPIDE LAPIN ! »  
Mince ! Découverte, Alice ricana et courut pour éviter le dit « tête d'algue » qui lui courait après. Evidemment, miss Sharon continuait de boire cette tasse de thé qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Oz les regardait courir et s'allongea en regardant le plafond. S'était lui ou bien Alice avait rougis tout à l'heure ?  
« -Sharon Oudjou-sama ? Préparez vos affaires s'il vous plait la calèche arrive dans une demi-heure. Vous aussi. » Dit il à l'attention des trois excités.  
Alice, un peu sur les nerfs, lâcha Gil qu'elle avait attrapé pour lui faire quelques prises de catch (0.0) et regarda d'un œil exaspéré le « clown » sans réels sentiments. Mais elle Retourna quand même dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sharon Oudjou-sama (elle m'a obligée à l'appeler comme ça T.T) et prépara ses affaires. Oz et Gil (qui avait bien sûr demandé à ce que son maître habite dans la même chambre que lui) préparèrent aussi leurs bagages. En bref, tout le monde sauf Break (tout seul -_-) se préparait.  
Une heure de trajet et les voilà arrivés ! Enfin presque parce que la calèche n'allait pas plus loin que l'orée de la forêt. Ils durent donc chercher eux même la maison. Mais, c'était prévisible, ils se sont perdus.  
« -La forêt n'est pas très grande mais on peux rester perdu pendant un mois. (Très rassurant Sharon Oudjou-sama !) Nous allons donc nous séparer. Je serais avec Break et Gil et Oz et Alice vous chercherez de votre côté tenez (une carte). La maison est ce point là, si vous la trouver entrez dans la maison, appelez le seul numéro qu'il y a sur le portable.  
-Ok ! A bientôt ! »  
Sur ce, ils partirent à la recherche du manoir en laissant Gil en pleur (la faute à Break) et entrèrent dans la forêt. Après 15 min ...  
« -On va jamais y arriver ! Se plaignais Alice. En plus j'ai faim !  
-J'en était sûr ! Tiens ! (Un morceau de viande...HEIN ?)  
-Merci...Mais tu trimballe des trucs comme ça sur toi ?  
-Je l'ai pris pour toi ! » Dit-il avec un de ses formidables sourires.  
DODOM ! DODOM !* Hum ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat comme ça ? Et pourquoi j'ai chaud ? Bizarre * pensa Alice. Elle s'assit en rougissant et manga la viande offerte par son coéquipier.  
Il s'assit et la regarda manger, le menton dans la paume de la main. *Ce qu'elle est mignonne * se dit-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres. A cette pensée, il rougit et détourna le regard. Alice le regarda et se demanda pourquoi il avait détourné la tête. Après avoir mangé, ils repartirent à la recherche du manoir. Ils le retrouvèrent tant bien que mal (au bout de vingt minutes) et commencèrent les recherches du fameux téléphone. Posé sur la table du salon (très spacieux) les deux adolescents baissèrent la main pour le prendre et celle de Alice rencontra celle de Oz et la retira vite fais en rougissant. Le garçon vit son visage et rougis en souriant avant d'appeler les seuls numéros présent dans le répertoire.  
-« Moshi-Mooooooosh ? C'est Oz !  
-On est arrivé avant vous ! »  
Et la porte s'ouvrit effectivement sur le trio (Gil pleurait et tremblait !), Sharon Oudjou-sama et Break arboraient un grand sourire.  
« - Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer votre chambre.  
-Notre chambre ?  
-Oui, comme vous êtes arrivés en retard, nous avons décidé que vous dormirez dans la même chambre, Gil dormira avec Break. (Voilà pourquoi il pleurait !) Cela à déjà été décidé vous ne pouvez rien y faire !dit-elle avec son regard qui disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas choisir.  
-Haï ! OUDJOU-SAMA ! dirent-ils en chœur. »  
Et ils partirent au pas de course à l'étage. Une fois arrivé là-bas, ils reprirent d'abord leur souffle, et entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était plutôt petite mais elle semblait confortable tout de même. Ils installèrent leurs affaires dans les commodes et descendirent dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. Alice fit une rasai sur la viande et Oz lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps, ce qui n'échappa pas à Break et Sharon.  
« -Minna-san ! Il est leur d'aller vous coucher donc mettez-vous en pyjama et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! » Elle regardait surtout Alice et Oz.  
Gil fut emporté par Break et Sharon (dont la chambre était au rez-de-chaussée) attendit que tout le monde soit monté pour retourner dans ses appartements. Une fois dans leur chambre, Oz et Alice se changèrent.  
« -ALICE ! N-ne te ch.-change pas ici !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est t-très gênant pour moi !  
-J'ai fini de toute façon . » elle ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'il a de rougir dès qu'il la voie en sous-vêtements (Kyaaaah )  
Mais les rougeurs qu'il avait eut n'était rien face à ce qu'il eut quand il vit le pyjama de Alice : Un T-shirt qui ne recouvrait que sa poitrine et un mini-short assortit . C'est à peine si il ne saignais pas du nez .  
« -Quoi ? elle commençait à rougir fortement elle aussi car le ''pyjama'' de Oz n'était qu'un caleçon long .  
-R-rien ...  
-Tu agis bizarrement là alors dis pas rien ! T'as quoi à la fin ?  
-...Je trouve juste que tu est très mignonne ... »  
Le visage de Alice devint aussi rouge que pouvait l'être sa peau .  
« -M-merci . »  
Après cette scène plutôt gênante , ils allèrent en directions de leur lit et leur sang se figea quand ils s'aperçurent que s'était en faite un lit pour deux ! On entendait d'ici le rire sournois de Sharon Oudjou-sama . Ils se regardèrent , les joues en feu, tournèrent la tête et allèrent se coucher chacun d'un côté du lit . Oz , plus gêné que Alice , avait du mal à dormir alors que la dernière s'endormit tout de suite . Mais il réussit quand même à fermer les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil .**  
***

Le lendemain matin, Oz se reveilla très tôt , trop tôt à son goût et resta coucher encore un peut . Mais il sentit quelque chose à sa taille, comme si on le serrais. Il se retourna et son visage pris feu quand il s'aperçut (vous l'aurez deviner) que c'était Alice qui l'enlaçait ! Il resta quelques instant abasourdit, puis la pris ensuite dans ses bras.  
Ils ne le savaient pas mais ils étaient observés ! Qui ? Vous le savez déjà, et oui : Sharon Oudjou-sama (-_-) ! Et elle prenait grand plaisir à espionner ces deux tourtereaux timides ! Mais laissons-leur un peu d'intimité (de quoi elle parle ?). Elle allait un peu embêter Gil pour l'instant (T^T) et laissa Oz et Alice dans leur bulle .  
Se fut au tour d'Alice de se réveiller. Oz s'était finalement endormit dans ses bras, le nez dans ses cheveux. Elle se rendit compte dans quelle position ils étaient et se sépara de se garçon qu'elle aimait tant (Sharon Oudjou-sama lui avait expliqué il y a longtemps comment les couples dormaient ensemble) et elle se rendait compte maintenant ce que cela voulait dire . Elle se leva du lit et se rendit compte que sa tenue habituelle avait disparue ! Une autre était à la place , alors elle la mit . Et descendit au salon ou Sharon (elle me permet de l'appeler comme ça de temps en temps) semblait impatiente de la voir . Gil était tout blanc et ne bougeait pas et Break s'amusait a planter un clou dans une poupée (elle avait une algue sur la tête ! 0.0) . Ils allèrent à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner qui était bien garnit : Petits pains, croissant, jus, lait, Toast, beurre, chocolat etc ... !Alice , aux anges , attaqua avec avidité ce déjeuner de roi ! Oz arriva pas longtemps après (c'était changer avant !) et s'assit à côté d'Alive et commença à manger . Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa camarade et remarqua sa tenue et en rougit légèrement (il arrivait à retenir plus au moins ses rougeur à cause des trois autres) : elle portait une jupe rouge et noir et un haut assortit mais avec de la dentelle blanche au col . Ca lui allait très bien . Il dut une nouvelle fois détourner le regard . Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua son repas .  
« - Mes amis , ce soir c'est Halloween mais nous n'allons pas le fêter de la même manière que les année précédentes! clama Sharon Oudjou-sama . Nous allons participer à une course d'emprunts . Ce soir au couché du soleil , rendez-vous aux sous-sols ! »  
Donc , au couché du soleil ... Les répartitions avaient été faites et les règles du jeux étaient simples : rapporter tout les objets présents sur la liste et revenir au point de départ . Alice et Oz était ensembles , Gil et Break formait la deuxième équipe et comme Sharon organisait le jeux , elle ne jouait pas . Les objets sur la liste des deux adolescents étaient : des ciseaux, un miroir, une brosse à cheveux gravée et une bague en argent .  
« - On va jamais trouver la dernière !  
-C'est dans le manoir alors ça ne devrait pas être trop dur ! Viens . »  
Il entrèrent dans le manoir dont les lumières avaient été remplacées par des bougies . Première pièce : rien . Deuxième : Un squelette en plastique accroché à la porte (HEIN !)  
« - Il n'y a que tête d'algue pour se faire avoir ! »  
La troisième était la plus grande et la plus chargée .Des peluches , des poupées , des plantes , il y avait de tout ! Alice se figea : cet endroit ressemblait à l'Abysse ! Elle attrapa le bras d'Oz toujours en fixant cette chambre . Il la regarda et reconnut aussi l'endroit . Mais ils cherchèrent un peu et trouvèrent un petit miroir dont les rebords étaient en or .  
« -Sortons d'ici je t'en pris ! supplia la pauvre B-rabbit . »  
Ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide et sortirent ,voyant qu'il n'y avait rien . La quatrième contenait des pot eux même contenant des insectes en tous genre . Cette fois-ci ce fut Oz qui sortit en courant , laissant seule une Alice morte de rire ! Elle passa par la porte mais ne trouvait pas son prince blond . Elle prit ensuite la porte à sa droite et trouva une pièce très mignonne ayant une fenêtre qui ouvrait sur une autre pièce . Pas d'autre portes , seulement cette fenêtre , elle essaya de passer à travers . Mince ! Coincée . Elle essaya de sortir mais pas moyen ! Et zut ! Et où est Oz quand on a besoin de lui ? Elle poussa un ''Rhaaaaa '' de rage et abandonna . Elle remarqua quelque chose qui brillait sur sa gauche : La bague ! Elle tira son bras mais il était trop petit pour atteindre le meuble . La porte du fond s'ouvrit sur Oz , étonné de voir Alice dans une fenêtre ! Il se plia de rire . Alice , vexée , bouda un peu mais elle s'imagina dans la fenêtre et trouva cela aussi drôle .  
« - Allez aide moi à sortir s'il te plait !  
- Oui ! »  
C'est donc ce qu'il fit . Il prit la belle brune par la taille et tira de toute ses forces . Ca ne marchait pas , alors il la prit dans ses bras , la serra et tira encore , encore ... Et elle sortit ! Mais comme Oz avait utiliser toute ses forces , il tomba et Alice avec lui . Un peu dans les vapes , Oz prit un peu de temps avant de remarquer le visage de Alice si près du sien . Celle-ci , croyant qu'il était inconscient , l'embrassa sur la joue et approcha sa bouche de son oreille .  
« - Je t'aime... »dit elle et elle reposa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme .  
Celui-ci la pris dans ses bras .  
« - T-tu était conscient ? s'exclama t'elle , complètement rouge .  
- Evidemment ! Et moi aussi je t'aime . dit il avec un énorme sourire . »  
Il retourna la jeune fille . Il se retrouvait maintenant à califourchon au-dessus d'elle (bah oui c'est un homme il ne va quand même pas se laisser dominer !) . Il la regarda un moment et rapprocha son visage du sien . Gênée mais heureuse , Alice ferma les yeux . Oz posa ses lèvres sur celles de Alice .Ils restèrent comme ça autant qu'ils avaient du souffle mais se séparèrent quand même . Trop gênée maintenant par cette position , Alice se leva et s'assit en regardant son prince à qui elle venait d'accorder son premier (et pas dernier) baiser .(O/O)  
« - La bague ! venait-elle de se rappeler . Elles est là-bas . » elle pointa le meuble du doigt . Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer , c'est qu'il y avait aussi les ciseaux sur la table .  
Ils s'en allèrent donc avec tous les objets sur la carte et avec en plus, le cœur de celui/celle qu'il/elle aimait .

Sharon Oudjou-sama , Break et Gil (qu'on avait obliger à regarder et qui était quasi-traumatisé) regardaient d'un œil amusé (sauf Gil) la scène .  
« -Elle l'a enfin dit !  
-C'était votre but depuis le début n'est-ce pas miss Sharon ? demanda Break amusé .  
-Effectivement . Qui sait mon chère Gil , ils auront peut être des enfants maintenant ? » dit elle avec un sourire narquois .

Gil tomba dans les pommes .


End file.
